Un ciel gris
by Alyssa7
Summary: Comme il déteste le ciel gris. C'est sans espoir, sans vie, sans rien, un peu comme lui. Et puis ça lui rappèle SES yeux. Présence de slash


Ciel gris

Note: Bon...voici un one-shot que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ici...disons que j'écris rarement dans ce temps (de verbe), mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le type de fic...vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. 

Disclamer: Comme pour faire changement...bah non...ils ne sont pas à moi évidemment, ni un plus que les autres...bien qu'on comprend un peu Rowling...avoir le monopole sur des personnages aussi géniaux...je suis pas certaine que je les donnerais...!

P.S: L'histoire en tant que telle ne m'appartient pas tout à fait...mais quand même pas mal beaucoup. J'ai déjà lu il y a fort longtemps un texte semblable qui m'avait été suggéré par une amie . J'ai repris certaines idées dont celle du ciel gris mais j'ai évidemment remodelé l'histoire à ma manière et l'histoire de base n'avait aucun lien avec Hp...je crois que c'était une histoire vécue...(ça fait vraiment longtemps donc j'en garde très peu de souvenir.) Donc si jamais l'auteur de l'histoire de base se reconnaît et ben je lui dédie...!

~*~*~

Il ouvre les yeux. Tout est calme autour. Rien ne bouge. Aucun son, aucun mouvement, seulement le bruit des respirations de ceux qui dorment près de lui. Il pousse la couverture qui le recouvre, mais le froid vient caresser ses membres et l'oblige à la remonter sur lui. 

Pourquoi se sent-il si mal? Pourquoi a-t-il cette impression de vide? Pourquoi il se sent différent de tous les autres? Pourquoi CE matin c'est différent? Pourquoi a-t-il seulement envi de se recoucher et de ne plus se réveiller? 

La discussion de la veille au soir lui revient, ravivant ce déchirement au niveau de l'abdomen. Un malaise le saisit et il doit se lever. Il ne peut pas rester couché, mais en même temps il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ce qu'il sait par contre, c'est qu'il ne peut pas rester là, il doit sortir d'ici. 

Il saisit quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud près de son lit et l'enfile. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il dépose les pieds sur le sol froid et se dirige tranquillement vers la fenêtre. Dehors le ciel est gris. Un ciel sans rien à quoi il ne peut se retenir. Pourquoi devait-il être gris aujourd'hui? Il détestait les ciels gris.

Pourtant cela va bien avec comment il se sent. Gris. Gris dans son c½ur, gris dans sa tête, gris dans son âme. Pas blanc, ni noir, gris! Il avait été blanc jusqu'à encore quelques temps. Tout allait bien et il pouvait mener un semblant de vie heureuse. Puis jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours, son existence avait chaviré de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il était triste, malheureux, frustré, rempli de haine. Mais aujourd'hui il était gris. Il était vide, déchiré, désespéré. Mais peut-être sa vie avait-elle toujours été grise et que c'était lui qui s'était imaginé un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

Il voit le vent faire danser les feuilles dans les arbres, faire fouetter les branches dans les airs et venir se fracasser contre la fenêtre. Une lassitude l'envahit et il ferme les yeux, espérant ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Mais malgré toutes ses prières, ils s'ouvrent à nouveau sur ce ciel gris. Il doit sortir, il ne peut plus rester ici sinon il va étouffer. Il a soudainement l'impression que les mûrs se resserrent autour de lui et qu'il est prisonnier de cette vie qui l'entraîne toujours un peu plus dans un gouffre profond duquel il ne peut pas s'échapper, duquel il ne veut pas s'échapper. 

Comme un automate, il sort de la pièce et se met à errer dans les couloirs. Mais l'air est encore trop lourd pour qu'il ne puisse se mettre à respirer normalement. Il pousse donc les grandes portes et se retrouve dehors sous ce ciel...gris.

Si au moins il pouvait être bleu, peut-être cela serait-il différent. Peut-être aurait-il la force de continuer à lutter. Comme il déteste le ciel gris. C'est sans espoir, sans vie, sans rien, un peu comme lui. Et puis ça lui rappèle SES yeux. Yeux dans lesquels il aimait se plonger en secret, yeux dans lesquels il pouvait voir de la souffrance, yeux qui étaient pourtant si semblable aux siens. Pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était à cause de lui qu'il voyait autant de mal dans SES yeux...ainsi que dans ceux de tous les autres. 

Il se met à avancer le long du château dans l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée. Le vent siffle dans ses oreilles mais ça ne l'arrête pas, au contraire, ça l'apaise. Mais au bout de quelques pas il n'en peut plus. Il se laisse glisser le long du mûr et s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau, se concentrant sur sa respiration simplement. Il veut crier au monde entier et que le vent porte sa plainte, mais seul un faible murmure sort de ses lèvres. 

Au bout de quelques minutes il entend des pas et relève les yeux. Madame Bibine s'avance vers lui, mais ne semble pas le voir. Il ne fait aucun signe pour se faire remarquer, ni pour se cacher. Il n'en n'a plus la force. Mais pourtant, elle finit par le remarquer.

-Potter? Vous n'avez pas passé la nuit ici?

Avec peu de conviction il hoche la tête. Probablement son teint pâle et ses cernes indiquent-ils un manque de sommeil flagrant.

-Je voulais simplement prendre un peu l'air. -s'entend-t-il dire sans savoir d'où lui vient la force de parler.

Il la voit lui lancer un regard septique et partir vers le château en lui faisant un geste de la main. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense, parce que dans sa tête tout est déjà planifié sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. 

Il décide de retourner vers le château. Probablement quelques personnes doivent être levés désormais. Il voit les portes se rapprocher tranquillement, mais plus la distance le séparant de sa destination raccourcie, plus il prend peur et ne veut plus entrer. Des bribes de ce qu'il essaie d'oublier tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Soudain tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se coucher et dormir. 

Inconscient de ce qu'il fait, il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe mouillée. Il sent ses yeux piquer mais ils sont complètement secs. Il s'entend crier:

-Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de penser que je voudrais mourir?

Il n'écoute même pas la réponse du vent, il ferme plutôt les yeux pour essayer d'oublier. Oublier qu'il doit vivre en fonction du reste du monde, oublier que sa vie est déjà tracée et qu'à la moindre bifurcation il pourrait anéantir tous les espoirs de la communauté sorcière, oublier qu'il a la constante impression de toujours décevoir tout le monde, oublier qu'il est la source de leurs malheurs.

Pourtant, inconsciemment il connaît la réponse. Doucement il se lève et se met à marcher. Pas en direction du château, dans l'autre sens. Il la sent tout près.

Dans la grande salle certains élèves commencent à arriver pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. À la table des Griffondors il y a un garçon et une fille qui mange en discutant de choses plus banales les unes que les autres. Soudain une tête blonde s'avance vers eux.

-Vous avez vu Potter? Mc. Gonagall a affaire à lui!- dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, il n'était pas là ce matin quand je me suis réveillé. -répond le rouquin.

-Peut-être a-t-il retrouvé la voie de la raison et est allé se jeter dans le lac. -répliqua le blond avec ironie.

Soudainement la fille qui se tenait près d'eux semble tomber dans un état de panique. Son visage devint si blême qu'on croirait qu'elle va être malade.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger?

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, mais doucement, une à une les larmes commencent à déborder de ses yeux.

-Hermione?

-C'est...Harry...-dit-elle dans un état presque hystérique.

-Harry? -questionne le blond avec un air un peu plus paniqué.

-C'est...il faut...il va...non...-

-Calme-toi Hermione, explique-nous! -Dit le rouquin en la secouant un peu.

-Hier...Dumbledore...parlé avec Harry...Voldemort...sang Harry...seule solution...-parvint-elle à dire.

-Tu veux dire que Harry est peut-être en tain de...-

-MAIS BON SANG WEASLEY...IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE...VITE!!!!!!- crie le blond en s'élançant vers la sortie, tandis qu'à l'extérieur un garçon gît dans l'herbe souillée. 

S'en est fini de lui, il a mis un terme à la misère, il a mis un terme à sa vie. Un peu plus loin, il gît mort sous un ciel gris, mais un ciel multicolore dans les yeux.

~*~*~

Et voilà...c'est terminé...espérons que vous avez aimé et que vous allez me laisser une petite note pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous

Alyssa

xxx


End file.
